


Multi Verse Earth 27

by KiwiEarper084



Category: Grey's Anatomy, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiEarper084/pseuds/KiwiEarper084
Summary: Bad at summaries just read and find out what it's about.





	Multi Verse Earth 27

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is part of a lager multi verse so all my stories will be connected in some way.  
It doesn't have chapters and each story can be read individually unless linked in the summary.  
Archive warnings may change in later parts.
> 
> Some Characters will be OOC.

Earth Twenty-Seven

Part One

Grey had been keeping her distance from all the settlements she’d found because she had seen first hand what it was like when they fell apart and she wasn’t ready to risk that yet. She had kept an eye on a few of them that seemed to be working together. She had watched them for the past few years waiting to see if anything was going to change and it did.  
She had noticed that one of the members of the group that seemed to be keeping the rest of them working together seemed to go missing and she presumed that he had died because she waited for a year to see if he was going to show up but he didn’t. She then watched as everything seemed to break down between the groups and them stop talking all together. She had noticed that a couple of people for two of the groups had stayed in contact with each other.  
She decided to keep her distance from them just to be safe since she had no idea how they would react to a stranger. She then came across a small group out in a clear field. She was going to go and see if they needed help when walkers appeared surrounding them. As she watched a young girl showed up leading a small group. She recognized them as a group from a settlement call Alexandria. She didn’t know anyone by name but she knew that the dark-skinned woman with dreadlocks was the leader of that settlement.   
She moved back into the shadows careful to avoid any of the walkers that were around since she wanted to see how the strangers were treated before she went to talk to anyone. She could tell that the leader seemed to be listening to what the kid was saying. She shifted to get a better look at the kid making sure that she stayed hidden. As she got a better look at the kid, she saw that she resembled the guy that had been keeping all of them together. She realized that the girl must be his kid.  
She followed them at a safe distance and since she’d been wondering through the woods between Alexandria and the place, they seemed to call Hilltop she knew exactly where they were going. She wondered for a moment why the woman was taking the group there until she thought about it for a few moments. She knew that they were being taken there because she didn’t want to take them in herself and the kid wouldn’t let her leave them to die. She decided to get ahead of them to see the reaction the got when people knew they were coming.  
As she made her way through the forest, she thought more and more about whether she wanted to join one of the settlements or whether she wanted to keep to herself. She had pros and cons for each which meant that she still wasn’t completely sure about what she wanted to do yet. She had a feeling though that something was going to happen that would make the decision for her. It was only a matter of time before she figured out where she was going to end up.  
She watched as they arrived and were greeted by two people. There was a guy with long hair who seemed to be the one in charge and a woman with long dark hair who seemed to be his second in command. She saw that they both seemed surprised to have the leader of Alexandria show up. This didn’t surprise her since from what she had seen they didn’t really talk to each other any more and had keep their communities relatively separate. She wasn’t close enough to hear what they were saying and she wasn’t going to risk getting any closer.  
After a few weeks she was sure that the small group was going to be able to stay at the Hilltop. She then decided that she had spent enough time keeping an eye on them and went out hunting trying to find something that she’d be able to eat. She had a small amount, of rations but she was trying to stretch them out for as long as she could since she knew that it would be almost impossible for her to find any more anywhere close by. She had a knife and had set up some traps that no one from the settlements had found yet.   
She checked most of her traps and hadn’t found anything she then saw someone stumbling through the woods looking out of it. She headed over to them keeping a decent space between her and them incase they freaked out and tried to hurt her. As she followed the woman, she saw her slump down against a tree. She decided that she had to go over to her to make sure that she wasn’t going to die. She approached cautiously unsure of how the woman was going to react to her being there.  
She could tell almost immediately that the woman was dehydrated and had been out there at least over night if not longer. She pulled out a drink bottle she had that was half full. She handed it to the woman who just looked at her skeptically. She told her that she wasn’t going to hurt her. She took out her knife and put it on the ground next to her to show her that she wasn’t there to hurt her.

Rosita had been out with Eugene when they had run into a herd of walkers. They had managed to get away from them but Eugene had been injured so she had found somewhere for him to hide while she tried to go and get help. She hadn’t realized how dehydrated she was until she had been running through the woods for a while. She had felt her head start spinning and had rested against a tree finally resigning herself to the fact that she was going to make it to get help.  
She felt like she was going to pass out when she saw someone walking slowly over to her. She thought for a moment that she was hallucinating them but then they handed her a bottle of water. She looked at the girl skeptical of her motives. The girl then told her that she wasn’t going to hurt her. She then saw her pull out a knife from her waist a place it on the ground next to her.  
She took that as a sign that she was telling the truth about not wanting to hurt her so she took a sip of water relaxing slightly when she realized that she wasn’t going to die there. Then she looked at the young woman in front of her confused as to where she had come from. They’d been out in the wood multiple times but they’d never seen any sign of someone being out there.  
She then tried to ask her how long she’d been out there for but her voice was horse and she couldn’t quite get the words to form. She hoped that the woman was going to understand what she was trying to ask her.

“I’ve been out here for a long time I’m just good at covering my tracks and keeping out of sight,” the woman answered. She could tell that the woman in front of her would have a lot of questions for her and she would answer most of them eventually.  
She then heard the sound of people coming. She could tell that the woman in front of her noticed that she was nervous and didn’t want to be there when whoever it was got there. She told her that if she came back out into the forest some-time she would find her and they could finish talking. She then disappeared into the woods around them. She stayed close by though to make sure that the people coming were friends of hers and not people who were going to try to attack her.  
Once she saw that they were her friends she made sure that they were going to be okay. She then heard one of them call her Rosita so now the stranger she had met had a name. She heard her say something about someone called Eugene which must have been the person she had been out there with. She had a feeling that he was held up somewhere injured because there was no way anyone would walk out there alone if they didn’t have to or didn’t want to.  
She decided that she was going to try track down the guy she had mentioned. She headed towards some old building she had found while wondering around looking for places she could use as shelter. As she walked towards them, she swore she could hear people whispering. She chose to ignore it for the moment and continued walking.  
She found an old barn that she had used as shelter before when a massive storm had hit. She had been lucky to find it when she did. When she walked in, she stayed quiet not wanting to scare Eugene if he was there. She had hidden from people herself and the last thing she knew he wanted to hear was the voice of a stranger. She listened to see if she could hear him if he was there.  
She heard the sound of someone freaking out so she knew that he was there. She decided to stick around and make sure that nothing happened to him while his friends figured out where he was and came looking for him. She stayed near the door keeping an eye one what was happening outside. She heard the whispers again. They were faint which told her that whoever it was that was whispering they were to far away for her to worry about.  
She stayed there for a few days before she heard yelling and the sound of a large group of walkers. She hid close by keeping an eye on what was happening. As she watched though she almost missed the sound of a walker creeping up behind her. She turned around plunging her knife into its skull moments before it could bite down on her shoulder. She the checked to see whether any of them had noticed that she was there.  
They hadn’t noticed. She had been lucky that they had been more distracted by the walkers around them to see her. She glanced behind her seeing that her way out had now been blocked she had no choice but to follow the group of strangers and hope that there was going to be a gape she could use to escape. As she followed them, she noticed that it seemed like there were two groups that had merged together because there was a subtle split between some of the people in the group.  
She had to be careful not to get their attention because she knew that they would have to keep their focus on the walkers around them and not on her. They then walked into a graveyard and she felt a sense of dread which told her that this wasn’t going to end well. They were surrounded on one side by walkers and when they got to the gate it was chained shut.  
She was getting forced closer and closer to them. She killed any walkers that got to close to her. It wasn’t helping though. That’s when she saw that one of the walkers had knife at their waist and they were walking slightly differently to the rest of them. A thought then crossed her mind about the fact that she had heard whispering. She thought about the fact that there could be people walking around with the walkers using them as cover.  
She was about to warn them no longer caring if they knew she was there. She was too late though as one of the fake walkers pulled out a machete and plunged it through one of the guys in their group. It seemed to shock everyone there. She then heard the sound of the chain being broken enough for them to get the gate open slightly.   
She was getting pushed slowly towards the gate as the walkers closed in around her. She hoped that the group wasn’t going to see her as the threat because then she would be fighting both them and the walkers. She glanced at them to see if they had noticed she was there yet and locked eyes with the woman who was the leader of Alexandria. She could see that she was cautious and surprised to see a stranger there with them.  
She then heard a walker to her right. She turned and stabbed it through the head pulling out her knife and taking out another walker that had come up on her left. She then looked back at the woman who seemed like she was going to let her get out of there with them. As she got through the gate, she didn’t try to make a run for it because she knew that she wouldn’t get far before she got taken out.  
She stayed at the back of the group knowing that most of them hadn’t realized that she was there. It made her slightly less nervous even if it was just going to be for a short time while they were still close enough to the walkers for them to be a threat. She wasn’t looking forward to what was going to happen to her once they were far enough away from the walkers for them to deal with her being there.

Michonne had spotted the young woman that was now walking slowly at the back of their group while they’d been fighting the walkers in the graveyard. She had let her get out with them because she wasn’t going to be responsible for letting someone die like that who didn’t deserve to. She had no idea who the woman was or what she’d done but she had a gut feeling that she hadn’t done anything that would justify her leaving her there to get eaten by walkers.  
She was just waiting until they were far enough away from the walker heard to question her about why she’d even been there in the first place. She knew that there was no way that the woman was going to end up coming back with her to Alexandria. She was going to question her though to find out if she was alone or she was part of a group.

“Who are you and what were you doing at the cemetery?” Michonne question. Stopping their group so she could question the stranger they’d picked up. 

“I was caught by the walkers they’re the reason I ended up in the cemetery,” the stranger answered avoiding telling them her name since she didn’t know how much she could trust them.

“You didn’t answer my first question. Who are you?” Michonne asked again. She noticed that there were mixed reactions from the group. She could tell that some of them hadn’t even realized that they’d picked up someone.  
“I don’t know if I can trust you so why would I tell you my name?” the stranger questioned back defensively.

“Tell me your name of we will take you back with us as a prisoner,” Michonne warned. She knew that they didn’t have time for this.

“Then take me back as a prisoner I’m not telling you my name when I don’t know if I can trust you,” the stranger answered. 

“Restrain her and take her weapons,” Michonne ordered. She didn’t trust someone who was more willing to be taken in as a prisoner then tell them her name.

Grey handed over the knife at her waist but she wasn’t going to let them take the one she had attached to her ankle. She couldn’t let them take it since she hadn’t been without it for a long time and it made her feel safe knowing that it was there. She didn’t use it as a weapon she used it as a medical tool to help her treat herself and others. The second one of them went to grab it she resisted, trying to get away from them so they couldn’t get it.   
She at least wasn’t going to make it easy for them to get. She managed to get free of them. She knew that she could run into the forest and they wouldn’t be able to find her. She didn’t run but she slowly backed away from them. She couldn’t let them take the knife at her ankle she then noticed one of them seemed to understand why she didn’t want them to take her knife away from her.   
She recognized her as the one who carried throwing knives with her. It was something that she knew the others wouldn’t understand since they wouldn’t know the skill needed for it. She seen them take their weapons away from them when they’d first been picked up. That’s part of the reason she gave up her other knife because she knew that if she showed them that they could trust her they would let her have it back

“Just give us the knife,” one of the men instructed her. 

She took a step back. She didn’t want to give up her knife to them not knowing when or if she was going to get it back. It was one of only a few things that she still had from her life before the dead started coming back to life. She really didn’t want to have it taken away from her. 

“Hand the knife over or things will get worse for you than they are,” the leader told her.

She knew that she was telling the truth about that but she had been through hell long before that moment so she was prepared for them to do their worst. She wasn’t going to give it up without a fight even if the meant she got seriously injured. She almost considered trying to make a run for it at that point even though it wouldn’t change anything.

Magna was watching the interaction between Michonne and the woman they had picked up along the way. She noticed how the woman was extremely reluctant to hand over the knife at her ankle. She had seen her willingly hand over the one she had at her waist which meant that the one at her ankle gave her a sense of safety. She knew what if was like to get caught up with these people and have them take away her weapons.   
She then had an idea. She wasn’t sure whether Michonne would agree to it though. She wanted to see whether the girl would hand the knife over to her since it seemed like she had noticed the fact that she herself used throwing knives. She had a feeling that she had also seen them get picked up by Michonne and the others when they were brought to Hilltop.

“Hey can I try something?” She quietly asked Michonne knowing that her answer was probably going to be either no or if it worked that she had to hand the knife over to her.

“What?” Michonne answered. 

“Can I try talking to her I think I know why she’s so reluctant to hand it over to you and the others,” she stated. She could see that Michonne was considering what she had just asked and wasn’t sure about if she was going to let her.

“Fine but once you get it off her you give it straight to me,” Michonne answered.

“I can’t do that. The only reason she would give it to me is if she knows that I’ll keep it with me and not let anyone take it. I think that she’s so protective of keeping it because it makes her feel safe. If I get it from her, I’m keeping it with me,” she replied. She could tell that it wasn’t the answer Michonne was expecting to hear.

“Fine,” Michonne said giving in.

She walked over to the young woman hoping that she could gain her trust enough to have her hand over the knife. She could see that she was wary. She didn’t blame her she had reacted the exact same way when they had done it to her. She moved slowly keeping her hands where she could see them to show her that she wasn’t going to try anything.

“I need you to give me the knife,” she told her. She made sure that she kept calm and didn’t try to make any move that would look like she was going to try take it from her. She wanted it to be her choice to hand it over.

“Why should I trust you with it?” the woman questioned.

“If you give it to me then I will make sure to keep it with me. I know what it means to you and I’m not going to take it and just hand it off to someone else I will make sure that when you’re allowed, you’ll get it back,” she reassured her. She then told her that her name was Magna even though she knew the woman wasn’t going to tell her what her name or at least not when they were surrounded by people.

Grey could tell that the woman Magna was telling her the truth that she would keep it safe and give it back to her when she could. She looked behind her and saw the Michonne didn’t seem happy about having someone who was almost a stranger being the one to take the knife off her. She looked her in the eye to make sure that she wasn’t lying.  
When she saw her reach out her hand to take the knife she reached down and undid the strap attaching the knife sheath to her ankle. She paused before she handed it over to Magna. She didn’t like not having it one her and she was instantly on high alert. She was now unarmed surrounded by walkers. She instantly looked around trying to see if there was anything she could use as weapons if she had to and she didn’t see very much.  
She noticed that Magna was watching her look around for weapons. She saw her twitch her wrist showing her that she had a knife there. It was basically her saying that if she needed it, she could use it to defend herself. As they walked towards the Hilltop all of them keep glancing at her like they didn’t trust her at all. The only she had noticed not doing that to her was Magna who seemed to be able to tell that she wasn’t a threat to them.  
She felt two of the men roughly grab her arms as they got closer to the gate. She knew that they were just being cautious. It made her feel more anxious though because not only did she have nothing on her that she could use to protect herself she was now being restrained. She kept calm though knowing that struggling against them would only make things worse for her.  
She walked with them through the gates getting her first look inside Hilltop. She looked around at everything. It was her first time seeing inside one of the settlements that she’d hanging around for the past few years. As she looked around, she saw how much they had managed to do with the resources that they had.

Tara was talking with Enid about something that they needed to talk to Jesus about when he got back when they saw Michonne walk through the gates. They then saw a body draped over the back of one of the horses and a stranger restrained with them. It made her question whether the person they had restrained with them had been the one to kill whoever was draped across the horse.  
It took her a moment to realized that Jesus wasn’t walking with them. She didn’t want to walk over and confirm the fact that the dead person draped over the horse was him but she had to. She took a deep breath knowing that she couldn’t freak out because then it would worry everyone around her. As she walked over her first question to them was asking them what had happened.

“We were out looking for Eugene and when we found him, we got trapped by walkers and this is going to sound wrong but one of the walkers stabbed Jesus. After that we found her,” Michonne explained getting Arron and Magna to bring the young woman forward.

“Who is she?” she asked looking at the woman she didn’t know. She saw that she was being restrained by then even though it appeared that she didn’t have any weapons on her.

“We haven’t been able to get her to tell us her name and we have no idea if she’s alone or part of a group,” Michonne told her. 

“What do you want to do with her?” she asked. She had a feeling that now that Jesus was gone that she was going to be put in charge. She had no idea though how to handle dealing with someone she knew nothing about.

“We should put her in a cell while we figure out who she is and whether she is alone or not,” Michonne answered before telling Daryl to take her to a cell and keep her there until she talked.

She then saw a look in the woman’s eyes the second Michonne said that she should be locked in a cell. It wasn’t a look she had seen before. The woman actually looked like she would rather take her chances outside than be put in a cell. It made her wonder what had made her so scared to be locked in a cell.

The second Grey heard that she was going to be locked in a cell she considered breaking away from them and making a run for it. She had been locked in cells before and it had led to her going through hell. She knew that as long as she was in the cell she wouldn’t be sleeping much because if she did then she would most likely end up in a nightmare.  
She let the man the woman call Daryl lead her to where the cells were. She then saw that they were in a cellar and she could only hope that it wasn’t going to be pitch black down there. She didn’t resist she let him put her in a cell. She moved to sit in one of the back corners since to her it was the only place that was safe. She would be able to see anyone coming and no one could get behind her.  
She saw that he paused and looked at where she chose to sit down. It seemed like for a moment he was wondering something. She looked at him and she had a feeling that she knew exactly what he was wondering because he seemed to be studying her and looking for scares. It made her wonder whether he was trying to figure out if she’d been abused which made her think that at some point in his life he had.  
She would have lost track of time if they didn’t feed her every day. She hated being down there though and had barely slept. She had only seen Daryl and Michonne. Then there was a boy in the cell just down from her who kept trying to talk to her. She didn’t reply because she knew that there would be someone outside listening to see if she told him anything.  
Then she heard someone complaining. She looked up and saw Daryl and Michonne bringing someone else in. They shove the girl they had the cell next to hers. They were yelling trying to get her to talk to them. She could hear that the girl was scared. They seemed to be trying to get her to tell them who else was in her group and where their camp was and how many of them there where.  
She blocked out the yelling. She didn’t want to hear what they were doing because she couldn’t do anything to help the girl. She had a really strong protective instinct that would mean if she heard them threatening her or terrifying her that she would want to help her. She didn’t want to feel like she had to help her and be unable to.  
Once the left everything seemed to be relatively quiet. She was now just trying to figure out when they would come down to try talk to her again because they hadn’t for a few days. It was a tactic that she had learn from being kidnapped and held captive. She hadn’t told them anything because she still didn’t trust either of them yet. She was sure that they were going to get frustrated by the fact she wasn’t talking to them.  
She hadn’t seen Magna yet. She wasn’t sure if that was because she was out doing something or they didn’t trust her to not give her, her knife back. She was more relax now that there were a couple of people with her because she could hear the talking to each other. It was something that she knew a lot of people wouldn’t understand why the sound of people talking relaxed her. It relaxed her because when she’d been held captive it had been almost completely silent unless her and whoever she was with at the time were whispering.  
She decided to try to get some rest while they talked. It was the only time so far when she felt like she could close her eyes and nothing bad was going to happen to her. She moved to the back of the cell and lay down on the floor closing her eyes. She managed to sleep for a little before she heard her cell door open. She looked over expecting to see Daryl or Michonne. She didn’t see either of them she saw the person who had seemed to be the second in charge at Hilltop.

“I’m Tara. I know you don’t trust us so I’m not going to bother asking for your name I just have one question for you and all you need to do is nod or shake your head. Were you out there alone or are there people out there wondering where you are?” Tara asked. She had been getting reports from Daryl about how it was going with him interviewing her.   
She could tell that the young woman in front of her was nervous and didn’t like being kept in a cell. She didn’t want to have to keep her there since she could see that she hadn’t sleep much in the past few weeks. She had to though because if she let her out the others would be wary of her and ask her why she’d let her out.  
She saw that the young woman seemed to be considering something. She saw her shake her head telling her that she had been alone out there. She had a few other questions that she really wanted to ask. She chose to just leave it at that one question telling her that she would be back later to ask her a few more things. She really just wanted to know her name even though it didn’t matter what a person was called it was more that they were judge on their actions. She like knowing people’s names.  
She left and almost walked into Daryl who was camped out just by the door listening to what Henry and the other girl were talking about. She had talked to him about that to and knew that him and a few of the others would rotate taking shifts listening to their conversations. She didn’t mind them doing that as long as they told her if anything important was said. She had other things that she had to worry about as well as having to run Hilltop.

Grey hadn’t minded having Tara come down and ask her a question because she didn’t bother with trying to get her name, she just had a simple yes or no question. She wanted to know what the other questions she had would be even though she could guess that one of the questions would be about how long she’d been out there one her own for. There was another question that she though would interest them and that was how many walkers had she killed.  
She was now just waiting until Tara came back down to finish asking her the questions she had. She like how she didn’t have to talk. She realized that she hadn’t actually talked to anyone in years since she had been on her own for a long time. In the beginning she had been part of small groups and had talked to people and been friends with people. When those groups had splintered or turned against each other she had just isolated herself from everyone and stop talking all together.  
She wondered if Tara would pick up on the fact that she may not have talked to anyone for a long time and wasn’t sure about whether she wanted to get close to anyone again. She hoped that she didn’t ask her how many people she’d lost. She was sure that if she thought about it enough, she could figure out exactly how many people she had lost. She wasn’t going to because she didn’t want to remember what had happened to them.

Tara was about to head back to talk to the unknown woman when Magna walked over to her. She was slightly confused for a moment since they hadn’t really talked much since she had gotten there. It seemed like she wanted to ask her something.

“Magna what is it?” Tara asked.

“I was wondering if I could come with you to talk to the woman, we brought in a few weeks ago?” Magna asked.

“Sure,” Tara answered slightly surprised by the question. She hadn’t been expecting Magna to ask her to talk with the woman. She then noticed that she had a knife at her waist that had shown up around the same time that they had brought the woman in.

“I know that your confused about why I want to come with you. I want to talk to her to see if she’ll talk to me since I think I understand why she’s been out there alone for a while,” Magna told her.  
She knew that Tara probably didn’t see what she did when it came to the woman, they’d brought in. She was used to watching how people moved and she had noticed that the woman had quite a few scars all over her body. The fact that she was willing to give up one of her knives told her that she still trusted people. It was the fact that she wouldn’t give up her other one or tell them her name that told her that she had been alone for a while and didn’t completely trust them.  
She walked with Tara towards the basement cellar that held the prison cells. She had looked around more and realized that where she was seemed safe from the walkers outside. She could see that there were a few problems with having somewhere that seemed so protected and safe. She wondered if it was something that other people there thought about or if it was just her and her friends since they had only just been brought into the settlement.  
She walked down to where the cells were. As she looked around, she noticed how light it actually was down there. It didn’t seem as bad as she thought it was going to be. When she saw the woman that they’d brought in sitting against the bad of her cell she saw the toll being trapped in there was taking on her. She saw that she seemed tiered and on edge.  
She saw that the second she got close enough for her to recognize who she was she saw her look for her knife. She saw her look relieved when she saw that her knife was there where she could see it. She wanted to instantly ask her what her name was. She stopped herself because she knew that the woman would tell her when she was ready to talk. The second that thought came into her mind she realized that if she’d been out there alone for a long period of time then she wouldn’t have spoken to anyone for a long time.  
“You remember me from the night we ran into you don’t you,” she stated. She saw the woman nod.

“Okay I told you that I was going to come back and ask you a few questions is that okay with you if Magna is here?” Tara asked.

Grey nodded knowing that the questions she was going to be asked would be simple. She didn’t mind having Magna there. She had recognized her the second she had walked in and had check to see if she was still holding on to her knife. When she saw that it was attached to her belt she relaxed slightly. It showed her that she could trust her because she kept her word about making sure she kept her knife safe.

“Have you been out there alone for longer than a couple of years?” Tara asked.

She nodded knowing that it wouldn’t be the answer Tara would be expecting. She saw a look of confusion on her face when she had answered. It was something she was expecting since most people would try to find others to connect with and would hate being alone. She had experience being by herself before. It hadn’t bothered her because it meant that she didn’t have anyone that she had to look out for or protect. She had just needed to look after herself.

“How many walkers have you killed. Is it more than twenty?” Tara asked.

Grey nodded knowing that if she went up in small increments that it was going to take them a while to get to the point where she shook her head. She had killed a lot of walkers since she had been working in a hospital when the outbreak had started and had been moved to a military evacuation center. She had barely managed to escape both of those places and had to kill a lot of walkers most of which where people she knew by name.

“Have you killed over one hundred?” Magna questioned. She had a feeling that someone who could survive alone out there for so long without anyone noticing would have killed a lot of walkers. She decided to go with a high number to see where it would go from there. When she saw her nod, she asked her if she’d killed over two hundred and when the woman nodded again, she wondered where she had been when it had all started.

“Were you in a city when this all started?” Tara asked.

Magna saw her nod which answer her question of how she could have killed so many walkers. She then wondered which city she’d been in and how she’d ended up hanging around where they were. She just had to figure out how to word it into a yes or no question because that’s all they were getting from her so far. She then wondered if she’d be allowed to take her out of her cell and show her around a little before bringing her back to her cell. She would have to ask Tara once they were finished questioning her about what she’d been up to before they’d found her.  
She saw the woman nod which meant that she had been in a city when it had all started. She couldn’t even begin to image what she’d gone through because she could tell that there was more to the story that she wasn’t going to be able to tell them through yes or no questions.   
“Did you have a job that involved helping people?” she asked. She didn’t know why she felt like the woman in front of her was someone who protected or helped people she just did.  
She saw her nod. That lead her to think that she might have been enlisted in the military because it would explain how she was so good at hiding in plain sight. It would also explain how she was able to survive alone out there for so long. In a way it also explained why she seemed to hate being locked up in a cell.

“Do you know medicine?” Tara questioned.

Grey had known that they would eventually find out that she was a doctor and did know a lot about treating people. She nodded. She noticed that Magna seemed to be thinking about something else she could have been before everything had happened. She knew that she was going to be ask if she was military. She wasn’t sure though if Magna was going to ask her while Tara was there or not because it would mean that she could be considered a threat and she would have to act accordingly.  
She then heard Tara ask her if she was a doctor. She nodded noticing that it seemed like she hadn’t been expecting her to answer. She had a feeling that she was now thinking about whether she was lying to them or not. She couldn’t exactly prove it since no one there was injured and she wasn’t going to all of a sudden start talking to them.

“Did you work in a big hospital as a surgeon or just in a small practice as a local doctor?” Magna questioned.

She had been slightly caught off guard by the question because she had been answering yes or no questions. She then thought about how she was going to answer it without talking. She couldn’t think of how to answer the question. When she saw them realize that it wasn’t a yes or no question, they asked her if she had worked in a big hospital as a surgeon and she nodded.

“Where you working there when the dead started coming back?” Tara asked.

She nodded knowing that they would probably stop questioning her after that. She saw them think about what it meant when she had said yes to the fact that she had been working in a hospital when the dead had started coming back. She saw them realized exactly what that had meant and the look of shock said it all. She was sure that they now wanted to know how she’d gotten out of there alive but seemed to know that she wasn’t going to be answering any more of their questions that day.  
She watched them leave. She had really good hearing so she could hear exactly what they were saying up until they close the cellar doors behind them and she had heard something about Magna wanting to take her out of her cell for a bit so that she could see what Hilltop was actually like. She hadn’t heard Tara’s reply and could only hope that she’d agreed to letting her out even if it was just for a short amount of time.

“Magna you know she’s in there because we know nothing about her and yet you want to take her out and show her everything we’ve built here,” Tara replied. She could tell that Magna seemed to see something in the woman that the rest of them were missing. It didn’t mean however that she was just going to agree to let her take her out of her cell.

“I’m just say if you let me do this, I might be able to get her to start talking. She seems to trust me for some reason and I think that she’ll open up to me,” Magna answered.

Tara paused to consider what she was saying. She wanted to get the woman to talk and if Magna could do it then she was leaning toward letting her take the woman out of her cell for a bit. She had to think of where she would let her go since she didn’t want them just wandering around Hilltop. She then caved and agree to letting Magna take her out of her cell with a few conditions.  
“If I let you do this then you can’t go too far from the cells and I’ll have guards keeping an eye one the two of you. I’ll make sure they keep their distance so that they’re not going to make her feel trapped and shut down,” she told Magna.   
She saw her smile which meant that she was happy that she was trusted enough to take someone out of their cell and show them around a bit. She had a feeling that they would probably not stray to far from the cells since not everyone trusted her yet and if they saw her with the woman the others had brought in when Jesus had just died then they might take their chance to attack them.  
She then sorted out a time that she would be able to do it. She then locked eyes with Daryl who didn’t seem to approve of what she was doing since it involved her being able to take someone out of their cell even if she was going to be watched.


End file.
